Nothing Without You
by JensenAckles13
Summary: He's running out of time- time he doesn't have. His brothers about to do the unthinkable, alone, because he isn't there for him. Will he get there before he loses not only his way, but his entire world?


**I'm Nothing Without You**

His breath sawed in and out of his chest and his legs carried him faster than he thought possible. Rain droplets dripped off his hair, falling onto his sweat soaked back. He spun a corner, feet slipping on the wet concrete. His legs slid out from under him and he hit the ground hard on his side, ripping open his jeans as he skid on the blacktop, tearing up his hip and side. He was on his feet in seconds, not even noticing the pain, the blood dripping down his side and soaking into the waistband of his jeans. He yanked his jacket off his shoulders and let it drop to the ground, leaving the precious leather behind without a second thought. It was only weighing him down, slowing his pace. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with rain and sweat. A steady mantra of _pleasegodpleasedon'tletmebetoolatepleasegod..._ran through his mind. The pouring rain blinded him, but he didn't care; he simply pushed himself harder. He just needed to get to that god damn house. He rounded the corner, nearly loosing his footing again, and sprinted up the walk, bursting into the house.  
Sam had a knife in his hand, pressed up against his wrist, about to slit it and let himself bleed out...time seemed to slow. A water droplet fell from his hair. The smell of salt was sharp in the air, stinging his nose. Sam lowered the silver blade to his wrist. The droplet hit the floor.  
"_Sammy!_"  
His baby brother froze, big puppy dog eyes coming up to look at him, fear shining within those big brown orbs. Deans eyes widened, the tears that had dried now shining in his eyes again. Sams lip trembled, his own eyes filling. Dean clenched his fists tightly to stop Sam from seeing them shaking as he held out his hand placatingly.  
"Sammy, don't do this to me," he murmured, locking eyes with his brother. "I...I know times are rough, but you can't listen to what he says. I need you here. With me. You hearing me, little brother? _I need you_," His eyes scanned Sams for confirmation, for understanding. But all he saw was the trembling lip, the tear filled eyes, the small red drop forming under the blade.  
"Dad said...he said I was worthless, Dean...he said..." a tear fell down Sams cheek. "He said mom would be disappointed...that he hated me...that _you _hated me..." Sam's voice broke as he trailed off.  
He let out a shakey breath and tried again. "Please, please don't do this to me. I can't...I don't..." his voice broke. A tear spilled down his cheek and his voice dropped to a whisper. "I need you to see that without you...there is no me," The words came out brokenly, desperately...truthfully. He let his fingers relax, ignoring the tremble in them as he reached for the knife. Sam held onto it for a moment before releasing his white knuckled grip. Dean could've sobbed. Another tear spilled...this time in pure and utter relief. He took the knife carefully, putting it on the table before wrapping his arms around his baby brother, pulling him close. Sam tensed in his grip a moment before falling into it, his head coming to rest on Dean's shoulder, his arms coming around to clasp his back. Dean tightened his hold as he felt sobs shaking his little brothers shoulders. "Shh, shh, everything's alright, Sammy. I've got you. Don't you worry, okay? Everythings going to be okay. I swear, baby brother, I'll fix it all. We'll be alright. You're gonna be alright," he brushed his lips gently across Sam's soft curls. "I love you, Sammy, and don't you ever forget it, alright?" he murmured. He felt Sam nod into his shoulder, strong arms squeezing him tighter.  
"I won't forget, Dean," Sam whispered. "I love you too..." His baby brother trailed off, letting himself sink into the strong arms Dean had around him. Things may be messed up. They may never be okay. Hell, they _wouldn't _ever be okay. But he had his baby brother and that was all he needed. As for everything else...well, as long as they were together, there wasn't anything they couldn't get through.


End file.
